The present application relates to a support for a pipe, for example a pipe for a fluid circuit.
An aircraft comprises at least one fluid circuit for channeling the fuel from a tank to the engines.
This fluid circuit comprises, amongst other things, a succession of pipes arranged end-to-end. Two successive pipes are connected by a connector which comprises a sleeve, the ends of the pipes being fitted therein. In order to ensure the sealing, an annular seal is interposed between the end of each pipe and the sleeve of the connector.
According to the known embodiments, the connectors are configured so as to compensate for a possible angular error and to permit a slight axial movement between two successive pipes.
At each end of the pipe, the connection between the pipe and the connector is of the linear type. As a result, the mounting of a pipe between two connectors is implemented without the occurrence of stress.
In certain circumstances, it is necessary to provide a support to support the pipe so as to limit, in particular, the transfer of load onto the joints of the connectors.
According to one embodiment, each support comprises a collar which surrounds the pipe section and a base which connects the collar to a structure of the aircraft.
In spite of the care given to the mounting, the axis of the collar is not generally aligned with the straight line passing through the centers of the linear connections provided at each end of the pipe. This misalignment produces stresses in the region of the joints of the connectors which causes the occurrence of wear in these joints.